Yugi Tsukasa
Yugi Tsukasa (柚木つかさ) is a ghost haunting Kamome Academy. He is the younger twin brother of Yugi Amane. Appearance Tsukasa is a short boy with matted, choppy black hair and big amber eyes. He looks nearly identical to Hanako appearance-wise, but his eye pupils are always constricted. In his first appearance, he wore identical gakuran uniform and hat to Hanako, purposefully matching his clothes. After this, his outfit changes to a Shosei-styled uniform. Tsukasa wears a white Western shirt with a black kimono, a grey hakama, black shoes, and red ankle-height socks. He wears a hat, similar to Hanako's, but void of any emblem. Tsukasa commands 2 black hakujoudai, similar to Hanako's, with pink and blue circle markings respectively. On his right cheek is a black seal, with 封 (seal) written, similar to the one of a Yorishiro. It can be presumed it is Hanako's, and he is Hanako's most precious object, but nothing is confirmed of it. As a human, he wears Kamome Academy's old uniform - a white short-sleeved shirt with black pants. Personality It is unknown what he used to be like as a human. As a ghost, Tsukasa appears to be cheerful and quite immature. He genuinely adores his older brother, Amane, and will happily jump into his arms upon sighting him. He is treated like a little kid by Sakura, whom he is bound to by contract. However, he is capable of carrying out extreme acts of violence with no remorse. This is shown where he gleefully cuts into a pufferfish, just to see what they look like on the inside, despite being warned against. Emotional and enigmatic, it is unclear what motivates him to mess with the supernaturals at school. He is manipulative, able to twist somebody's words in order to get his way. This is most evident when Tsukasa altered Mitsuba's rumor in order to create the monstrous "Bent-Neck Boy At The School Entrance". He is very controlling, in the Mirror Hell Arc he refused to back down unless someone does as he orders. Tsukasa seems to give little weight to the topic of his own murder, often referencing it with no hesitation. As such, he uses his death as an advantage against Hanako, who is still distraught at the mention. He derives happiness from seeing pain on someone's face, calling Amane's face before he killed him his "favorite expression". Story TBA Relationship [[Yugi Amane|'Yugi Amane']] Tsukasa and Amane have a tumultuous relationship. [[Nanamine Sakura|'Nanamine Sakura']] Sakura made a contract with Tsukasa and has become bound to him; similar to Nene with Hanako. She treats him like a little child and would become exasperated if he does anything unnecessarily cruel. Despite this, she cannot disobey his wishes and still aids him in altering the supernatural's rumors. She acts as his assistant, broadcasting his altered rumors to the student body. When conversing with Nene about him, Sakura says that Tsukasa never listens to her, his actions make no sense, and he has no sense of personal space. She then says that there is nothing she can do about it and that she decided to think of him more as a cat than a person. Tsukasa seems to hold some respect for Sakura and will alter his actions to a certain degree once reprimanded by her. This is shown when she advised him to be nicer to ladies. When it was time for him to knock out Nene, he refrained from slamming her to the ground, opting for a less-violent method. [[Mitsuba Sousuke|'Mitsuba Sousuke']] Sometime after his death, Mitsuba made a wish to Tsukasa to not be forgotten by people, however, the wish was too unclear for him to be able to make anything but a weak supernatural form for Mitsuba, which he then used to haunt the school lockers in order to speak to his schoolmates. After Mitsuba's real wish was drawn out thanks to his involvement with Kou, Tsukasa took advantage of the vagueness of the wish and twisted the rumors about him, turning him into "The Bent-Neck Boy at the School Entrance". This altered, monstrous form is more powerful but has also lost the humanity that Mitsuba once had. In the Mirror Hell Arc, Tsukasa created Mitsuba using an amalgamation of body parts he found as well as part of his original soul. This newly formed "Mitsuba" has the same personality but does not retain any of the original's memory. Tsukasa then gifted him with a brand new scarf that is dark brown in color. Tsukasa appeared later to save Mitsuba when he was in danger from Number 3. He also pressured Mitsuba into consuming Number 3's heart in order to gain power, trying to force it down his throat at one point. He seems to view Mitsuba's new power with child-like fascination, attempting to rope him into fighting Hanako three times. Mitsuba is scared of Tsukasa, as he often forces him to do things he doesn't want to and threatening him. However, having lost his memories, he doesn't have many people he can trust, so he still sticks by Tsukasa. He seems to have settled in somewhat with Sakura and Tsukasa, much to Natsuhiko's chagrin. [[Yashiro Nene|'Yashiro Nene']] Abilities Command of hakujoudai Tsukasa possesses two black hakujoudai with red and blue circle pattern respectively. He is capable of using them to play a trick on other's eyes. In his first appearance, he turned one into a folded paper crane. It is unclear if his ability to appear and disappear in thin air is related to the hakujoudai. It is assumed his hakujoudai can perform similar tasks to Hanako's -- fight, search, tag someone... Strong fighting power In the Mirror Hell Arc, Tsukasa was able to best Number 3 in his own domain - where the mystery should be at its most powerful. It is unclear how he amassed such powerful abilities. Trivia * He likes Amane. * His favorite snack is Amane. * His latest concern is Amane. * He wants Amane for christmas.